A New Guardian
by HTTYD
Summary: Shadow is in a difficult situation. Meanwhile the Man In The Moon has picked a new Guardian for Halloween, and Pitch has found a way to corrupt anyone he touches. Baby Tooth is starting to act up, and something starts happening to the fairies, even Tooth herself.
1. Cliffhanger!

_First attempt at something with chapters, woo! So I started with something simple, a subject I'm use to typing about, and a subject I enjoy thinking about. I'll update every chance I get, but please bare with me. Not sure how many chapters this'll have, I'm sticking to the storyline I actually made, but I want to add a little more here and there, just to keep you all reading._

**I do not own Sonic, Shadow, Amy, or Tails (C), the all belong to Sega.  
****I also do not own Rise of the Guardians, that wonderful movie goes to it's rightful owner.**

If you haven't watched Rise of the Guardians, please watch it. It's a great movie, it's touching, exciting, and has plenty of action. The animation is beautiful, and all in all I love the movie. If you don't have any time to watch it, just watch a few clips off YouTube or something, to get the gist of it.

_Onto the story!_

* * *

Shadow took off his shoes, putting them in a tree not too far away for him to forget. He slowly crept up to the dozing hedgehog, walking when the wind blew, so it would mask any sound he made. He looked up the the blue hedgehog, then looked down to the tree he slept on. He wouldn't be able to climb without making a noise, nor could he jump it without the tree shaking. He reached into his quills and pulled out his old hover shoes, slipping them on. Shadow floated up without a sound, his eyes half lowered as a smirk crossed his face.

..."**Boo!**"

Sonic jumped, hitting the top of his head on a low hanging branch. "Ugh, you got me!" He chuckled, playfully swatting at Shadow. Shadow frowned and dodged the hit, crossing his arms and huffing. "I may like to scare you, but I'm still not your buddy."

"Yeah yeah, gotta keep up that emo-hog status, eh?"

Shadow frowned and kicked Sonic out the tree, forgetting that he was relying mainly on his hover shoes to keep him in the air. He sent himself backwards and upside down, hitting the ground and chuckling. Sonic got up and shook the dirt off his fur, wincing. "Ugh, I landed on my leg..." Shadow tilted his head, still laying flat out on the ground. "Are you still able to walk?" Sonic put pressure on his leg, only to quickly lean off it. "Yeah, I can walk, can't say anything about running though."

Shadow chuckled, sitting up and smirking. "Good thing I didn't kick you off the cliff then, eh?" Sonic frowned at the dark joke, but couldn't help be snicker. "Then I'd grab your legs and force you to take me back up." Shadow rolled his eyes, looking up at the moon. "What are you going to do on Halloween? It's my favorite holiday, actually." Sonic blinked, "Um, based off what Tails or Amy want to do, which is normally force us into costumes and stuff their faces with candy." He chuckled, and Shadow soon followed in.

Sonic looked up to the sky, a soft smile on his face. "Don't get me wrong, I love Halloween. Heck, I love all the holidays." Shadow nodded, looking at the moon that seemed to glow brighter each time he looked. "Same here, but on the Ark, I never really got much of anything you all did when you were younger. There was no pine tree for christmas, we had a fake, plastic one due to Maria having NIDS. And no dyed eggs filled with chocolate, because the dyes would seep through the shell and ruin the chocolate. No snow to roll around and play in, no Tooth Fairy to collect your teeth while you slept...if you lost a tooth and put it under your pillow, you would wake up and still find your tooth there. No Sandman to keep us asleep with calm dreams, heck we didn't even have anything to be afraid of, besides Doctor's experiments, but they were always tanked up."

Sonic frowned, looking down to Shadow. "But, that didn't mean I didn't believe in them. I just gave up...hoping that wherever they were, that they were at least on Mobius. The only one I really got a kick out of was Halloween, because...who doesn't like scaring people every so often? It's all fun in the end, and you get to share your candy with them..." Shadow happily sighed, looking up at the moon once more.

"Does the moon seem brighter to you?"

He was met with a growl before Sonic even replied, the hedgehog just letting out a small grunt. Shadow turned to Sonic, his eyes going wide. "Sonic, don't. Move." Sonic stood stark still, afraid. "W-what i-is-?"

"Bear."

Shadow slowly stood, snarling at the bear. He didn't want to hurt it, so he was going to scare it away. The bear growled and snarled back, lifting a mighty paw and roughly pushing Sonic to the ground. Sonic gasped as he hit his leg once more, and Shadow's quills raised.

"Don't you_ DARE _hit Sonic!"

He charged forward, inwardly worrying for his own life, but mainly wishing that Sonic could run away and not get injured any more than he was. The bear roared and stepped back, grabbing Shadow's leg and opening it's large mouth to try an bite the limb off. The massive animal made the stone rock cliff crack under it's weight, and fell. It clutched Shadow's leg in both it's large paws, and Shadow grabbed onto the remains of the edge of the cliff for dear life.

Sonic got up, crawling towards the cliff only to hear it crack under his weight. "No! Sonic, get back!" Shadow kicked at the animal below him, but that only made it snarl and grab tighter. Sure, he was made so he could withstand a great amount of weight, but only using your finger tips to hold up your own and a _bear's_ weight at once? Even he couldn't do that! He pulled himself up, only for the rocks to crack again.

"Sonic, go! Leave! You can't save me!" Shadow kicked the animal, and it lifted on paw to grab his shoulder. Shadow's claws dug into the earth, and Sonic stood, his eyes watering. "Go Sonic..." Shadow looked down, snapping his head back up. "**Boo**!" Sonic jumped back, and the sudden pressure to the rocks made the edge fall completely. Shadow smiled softly, before whipping around and holding the bear under him.

The wind filled his ears, and he looked up at the moon, the glow seemed to be calling for him... before he was suddenly covered in darkness.

_Shadow silently pattered through the Ark, having left his shoes in his room long ago. With a mute giggle, he snuck up to a young girl with blonde hair and a blue dress. "Boo!" the girl jumped, letting out a short and small yelp as she turned. She smiled widely, ruffing Shadow's fur. "Don't scare me like that!" she giggled, and Shadow laughed. "But you're quite good at scaring. Preparing for Halloween?" Shadow nodded, smiling with his tail wagging. "Okay, just don't give Grandpa a heart attack!" "Trust me Maria, I won't!"_

_And with that, he was off._

* * *

Yep..If you're wondering about Shadow's Hover Shoes and his Jet Shoes, here you go: His hover shoes does just that- hover. He can float up plenty of yards, but the action taps into his chaos supply so he only uses it when necessary. He **cannot **stop in mid-fall and simply hover there, the shoes will take a while to slow him down enough so he wouldn't die. _Gravity is still in effect_. Jet Shoes: Help propel him at great speeds that rivals Sonic's, though he can keep up _without them_, he mostly has upper body strength so he relies on his shoes to help him keep up with the blue blur.

I mean, even Sonic can't run that long without his shoes on!

Thanks for reading! I'll update soon!


	2. Kidnapped!

_ Alright, new chapter!_

* * *

A large, burly man wearing a red suit with white trimmings hummed to himself, chiseling away at a chunk of ice. His sleeves were pushed up, showing two tattoos that said "Naughty" and "Nice". "Ya-da-dee-da-da-da-da-dum-ya-da-deedle-deedle-dum ~!" he hummed to the tune of the radio, finishing the train he was building out of the ice. He put it on the previously made track and poke it, and the train flew down and over the tracks like a rollercoaster. "Haha! Whoo!" he cheered. This man's name is Santa, or as his friends call him, North.

North laughed joyously as the train magically flew off the tracks, flying around the room instead. A large yeti slammed the door open, crushing the ice-train between the wall and the door. "AH! WHY?!" North exclaimed, holding his hands to his head. "This is the second time you've done this!" North sighed, standing at the yeti babbled in another language. "Alright alright, I get it, you're sorry. Now why did you interrupt me without knocking?"

The yeti guided North to a large globe, the globe being covered in multiple tiny lights. Santa looked around the globe, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "Why'd you call-?" North stopped himself as black sand formed a picture of Jack frost, then the Sand Man, Tooth Fairy, Bunnymund...an lastly him. "Pitch..." Santa growled, before the moon shined his light on him. "Huh?" North turned, looking up at the moon. "A new Guardian? Already?" After a few silent seconds, North nodded and pulled a lever sticking out of the wall.

Multiple colored lights ran a trail through the air, the glow bright enough to be seen from all around. These lights were called the Northern Lights.

The window shot open, a white haired pale teen-adult followed by a many colored fairy flying in with a gust of snowy wind. A tunnel formed into the workshop, a long eared grey and white jack rabbit hopping out of the tunnel with a paintbrush and a half-way colored egg. And lastly, a golden sand cloud swirled through the wall, a short, golden sand man coming out with it.

These people were Jack Frost, Tooth Fairy, Bunnymund, and Sandman. They all were Guardians.

North sighed as Jack and Bunny started up an argument in the short span of time they were in the same room. "ENOUGH!" He called, and they both froze. "I called you all here because Man In Moon has picked new Guardian." Jack looked over. "Really? Who?" North moved to the side, and a large crystal came up from where he last stood. The moon's lights shined on the crystal, and a image of a ebony hedgehog with his arms crossed, a calm look on his face. "Man in Moon has chose him to be the Guardian of Halloween."

Each Guardian looked confused, they've never seen him before. North looked back to the moon. "His name is Shadow the Hedgehog, he used to live in space for most of his life." Tooth's eyes lit up. "Oh so that's why that light was so far away from the globe!" Bunnymund hopped up to Shadow, eyeing him. "He doesn't look so scary to me..." Shadow suddenly whirled around "**BOO!**" Bunny jumped backwards, the sandman having to catch his dropped egg as the jack rabbit hit the ground. "Urgh..."

Shadow blinked slowly, his vision returning. He found himself laying on shaggy and itchy fur, and lifted himself from it. It was the dead bear...He smiled wildly, his eyes going wide. "I'm alive...I'M ALIVE!" Shadow jumped up, rushing over to the cliff and climbing up. He reached the top and cheered, throwing on his jet shoes and running off. He came to a town and started happily cheering, but when no one seemed to join in- or even _see_ him, he stopped and looked around.

"Huh?" he walked up a young boy and tapped his shoulder, but the boy shivered and brushed where he felt the tap. "Hey!" Shadow called at him, but the boy didn't react. Fed up with being ignored, he jumped in the boy's face. "HEY!" once the boy walked straight through him, Shadow shivered and gasped. "W-what? I'm not dead...I can't be!" Shadow ran over to a couple holding hands, but they just walked right through him.

"No no **NO!**" he ran out of the town, panic crossing his face. He ran, his eyes closed as tears started to form. He didn't care about them, or if he would bump into anyone, they didn't see him anyway! He sniffed and dropped to his knees, ignoring the fact that he was lost. It didn't matter. He died from that fall, and now he was stuck on Mobius, not even allowed to see Maria.

North called two yetis forward and handed them a large sack and a glowing ball. "Capture him and bring him back uninjured, okay?" The yetties nodded and shook the glowing ball, throwing it at the wall for a swirling portal to open. Jack glared at North as the yetties left. "It wasn't fun when I was kidnapped that way!" "Eh but it was fun for me!"

The yetties found Shadow standing in an alley, rocking on the heels of his shoes. They grabbed him and quickly stuffed him in the sack, jumping back through the portal.

Shadow struggled and pushed at the sack, curling into a ball and spindashing it. The sack didn't give, and he huffed at stopped. An elf walked up and poked the sack, and Shadow kicked the elf away. "Let me OUT!" he stood, and the sack slipped off. "O-oh..." he mumbled, before loud music started playing. The yetties started dancing, the elves playing the music, and North holding a large book and opening to a bookmarked page. "W-wait, what's going-?"

"You'll find out after the ceremony!" North chuckled, and Shadow growled. "No what ce-!?" he was cut off by an elf's trumpet. "No time right now!". Shadow snatched the trumpet and crushed it in his hand, jumping on North's chest and holding his collar as he snarled. "**NO! You'll tell me RIGHT NOW! What's going on!?**" The music came to a dead stop at Shadow's shout, the rest of the guardians staring with wide eyes and shivering.

"Uh-bu-um-wha-er-" Santa choked out, and Shadow narrowed his eyes. He crawled off, fixing North's collar and dusting him off. "Now that you'll listen, I want to know WHY I was suddenly kidnapped and what's this ceremony's all about." Jack cleared his throat "Y-you're a guardian now, trust me, I had to get kidnapped too." Shadow blinked a few times, his eyes going wide. "W-wait...YOU'RE JACK FROST!" Shadow jumped onto the teen, hugging him tightly with tears in his eyes. "And you're the Tooth Fairy! And the Easter Bunny! And even the Sandman!" Shadow jumped up and down, not hiding his happiness.

North felt a little upset, but he was the one that sent the yetties so it was expected. Every guardian Shadow named smiled and blushed, but Shadow was close to fainting. "I've ALWAYS wanted to see you all! You're all so amazing! It just makes me wanna..." Shadow bursted into a fast run in a circle, nearly running a rut into the ground. "Woah woah woah, slow down little speedy hog," Santa stopped Shadow, the hedgehog still bouncing up and down. "Man In Moon has chosen you to be the guardian of Halloween. But Pitch..." Shadow tilted his head.

"What's Pitch up to this time?" Bunnymund asked, looking around to notice Shadow gone. "I don't know, but he...he made pictures of us with his sand, I'm not sure, but I feel he's gonna do something bad..." North sighed, and Tooth flew forward. "Pictures? That's it?" North nodded "Remember last time? All he did was just cover the globe in sand then made a picture of himself, but now he's singling us out." "**BOO!**" Jack whirled around, swinging his staff and hitting Bunny on accident. Shadow chuckled and rubbed the spot Jack hit on Bunnymund and soothing it.

Shadow then looked up. "Who's Pitch?" Tooth turned her head "Pitch, Pitch black is the darkness, he scares just to scare, he smushes lights and makes children not believe in us, he's the boogie man."

* * *

Sorry if Shadow's a bit OOC, he was deprived as a child haha


	3. Baby Tooth!

A dark cloaked skinny male seemed to glide over the rocky ground, his pale skin contrasting with the dark shadows swirling around him. He held a green emerald in his hand, tossing it into the air, just to catch it once more. The emerald buzzed in his hand, it's energy trying to force out the negative energy Pitch was trying to corrupt it with. The emerald shot up a beam of light before fading to a dark, muddy green, Pitch defiling it's pureness.

"Finally...I finally did it!"

Pitch let out a growling laugh, wiping his head to the side to a small fairy. "Baby Tooth...sweet, Baby Tooth..." he grabbed the fairy tightly, and she squeaked in fear. Pitch dropped the dead emerald and lifted his pale hand, laughing at Baby Tooth's panicked face. He quickly slammed both of his hands over the fairy, his laugh growing louder as the fairy squirmed and squealed between his palms.

He dropped the fairy, her color a dull black than it's normal bright greens and blues. "Not so sweet anymore." Baby Tooth struggled to stand, fluttering her wings weakly. Her eyes snapped open before glowing a bright orange, the now corrupted fairy's wings springing her into the air. "Hehe...get me the others. I have some work to do." Baby Tooth saluted and flew off, leaving behind a trail of dark aura.

Shadow looked over to the window, North opening the book of Guardians once more. "Alright, now place-" A bright light shot through the window and crashed into Shadow, knocking him down. "W-what...?" He sat up, looking down to his hands. "What was that?" Bunny asked, examining Shadow's slight glow. The Sandman formed a question mark over his head, showing that he too was confused.

"Something's wrong."

Jack stepped forward, helping Shadow stand. "What do you mean?" "Something's **really **wrong, an emerald wouldn't just randomly give me all of it's power, especially from so far away. Unless..." Tooth gasped, looking down to a feather that fell off of her chest. "Baby Tooth! Something's happened to her!" North frowned, looking to the moon as it's light was dim. "Pitch..." Shadow jumped up to the open window, the cold not touching him. He couldn't even _**feel**_ the emerald that called for him, what happened?

"I need to find that emerald." Shadow growled, turning to Santa. "Where does Pitch stay, I need to get to him. Fast." Santa chuckled and grabbed Shadow's wrist, dragging him off. "Fast? I got _fast_." Shadow rolled his eyes and looked over to Bunny, who was being dragged by Jack. Bunnymund dug his claws into the ground, leaving behind claw marks. "Not the sleigh! Anything but that!"

Shadow suddenly felt like he didn't need to see Pitch _today._ Maybe next week, anytime was fine.

North called out and pulled down a lever, the beating of hooves drumming closer. "Uh..." Shadow whimpered out, Jack and North laughing. Reindeer showed themselves, a large red and slightly rocket powered sleigh hooked up behind. The sleigh dropped lower, and Bunny's ears did the same. "No..."

A few seconds later, Shadow was standing on the edge of the sleigh and yelling out in happiness. "Bunny! Why are you so afraid?" Bunnymund whimpered loudly and clawed closer to the bottom of the sleigh, Santa laughing louder this time. "As you can tell, I'm a rabbit! Rabbits don't fly!" Shadow smirked, but Jack chirped in. "How come you're not afraid?" Shadow's smiled dimmed.

"I lived in space for around 50 plus years, Heights don't affect me anymore." Sandman punched Jacks arm in a "Nice going, jerk" way, earning a sorrowful look from the ice Guardian. The trip was silent for many more minutes, until Shadow sighed. "Tooth, how could you tell that Baby Tooth was in trouble?" She smiled "Oh well each of my feathers are one of my little helpers! I count each one, and I know which is which, and this one," She pointed to the blank spot on he chest. "Was Baby Tooth, but something bad has happened to her..."

"We're here!" Santa called out, and Shadow flipped out of the sleigh before it landed. He stared at the bed frame covering a hole in the ground. The bed frame was rotted, falling apart, and one part was barely hanging on by a thin strand of eroded down wood. He frowned and slightly pushed it away, silently dropping down into the hole.

Instantly, he felt that he wasn't alone.

His spines raised in alarm and he crouched down, crawling along the stone and dust floor. He felt weak- but still pure- energy calling out for him and crawled fasted, coming to a dark emerald with few pinpricks of light, pure green attempting to break out of the negative shell. Shadow grabbed the emerald and dashed back to the entrance, only to find that it was replaced with a wall.

"Well well well, who is this then?" Shadow whirled around, being met with thin air. "Pitch!" Shadow growled out, but the voice just laughed. "The very same, spinny boy." Shadow's spines raised farther, the genetically enhanced tips straight into the air. "Show yourself!" Pitch laughed once more, and Shadow dropped into a fighting stance. "I am, or is it just that you can't see me? Like those other people that passed," Shadow felt a cold chill dash through his middle. "Right through you." Shadow huffed, folding back his ears. "That's because I'm dead!"

"Oh no, you're **very** much alive, it's just that no one believes in you, no one will ever believe in you."

Shadow growled and faced the ceiling, his growl turning into a howl of frustration as he drew on the power the emerald gave him. "**ENOUGH!**" Pitch came out from hiding, a shocked look on his face before it quickly disappeared.

Bunnymund frowned, looking down the hole. "Aye he's been down there for quite a long time..." Sandman nodded, peering down for himself until a large gust of wind shot him into the air and away from the hole. "What happened?!" Tooth started panicking, her wings fluttering.

"What a voice you have there, I could use it." Pitch walked up to Shadow, placing his hand on the hedgehogs chest. Shadow snarled, glaring up at the supposed Guardian. He felt dark energy quickly break into his chest, and he dropped to the ground. "W-what...What did you-!?" Pitched crouched down, a wide smile stretching across his face. Shadow looked to the emerald and clutched it tighter, howling in pain.

"No...No, no NO _NO __**NO!**_"

he punched Pitch away from him and stood, forcing the negative energy out of him. Black sand landing on the ground. Shadow looked up, seeing Pitch gone and the entrance/exit once again existing. He placed the emerald over his chest and climbed out, Santa pulling him into the sleigh.

Shadow lowered his eyes at the questions he was bombarded with, not noticing the Sandman watching him. A little black sand was stuck to his chest fur until the wind blew it away...only for it to grow back.

"Why can't I take my tunnels!?" Bunny yelled.

"Because this is faster! And more fun!"

With that, Santa flew the sleigh into the air and grabbed a glowing ball from his pocket, shaking it and whispering "Tooth Fairy."


	4. Corrupted!

_Alright, I'm trying a slightly new writing style: Cutoffs. We're getting a little more story here, and Shadow is keeping secrets._

_Onto the Story!_

* * *

Tooth looked over herself sadly as she thought about Baby Tooth. "What could be wrong...?" Jack looked up "Tooth! You're losing feathers!" She gasped, seeing feather after feather fall off her form. "No...Sweet Tooth, Front Tooth, Molar Tooth-! They're all disappearing!" Shadow groaned from his seat, facing off the sleigh.

It felt like he was going to hurl.

Santa tossed the snow globe forward, creating a portal and driving the sleigh through it. Shadow started hissing and clutching his chest, curling up on himself. "Aye mate are you alright!?" Bunny set a paw on Shadow's shoulder, but the hedgehog raised his spines and pushed him away. "I'm fine!" He hissed, his ears pinned to his skull. Santa called over his shoulder "Ehh...Tooth?"

She looked up, "No!" Dark black and blue aura was billowing out the windows, the palace itself falling apart as tiny black fairies flew out of it. Tooth raised her wings and started flapping them, but she couldn't get off the ground. "I can't fly! It's...it's too late..." Bunnymund smirked. "We'll need to do it ourselves again then!"

Tooth smiled softly, looking up. "Yeah...yeah that'll work!" North chuckled "Great! Now I can beat Sandy, Bunny, Jack, AND Shadow!" Bunny laughed "You wish!" Tooth shook her head, looking down to Shadow who was grabbing at his chest in pain. "Shadow... are you-?" "I'm fine! FINE! I just-I just need to clear my head." Shadow jumped out the sleigh, igniting his jet shoes an flying off. Sandy frowned, tapping Jack and rapidly forming pictures over his head in sand. "Woah woah woah, slow down!" Sandy huffed, making a picture of Shadow, then pitch, and lastly a picture of Shadow looking sick. "I...I still don't get it."

Sandy threw a slight tantrum as Santa flew back to his workplace, landing his sleigh and sitting next to the globe. "Tooth, where should we start?"

* * *

Shadow clutched his ears in his hands, trying to sooth his endless headache. He was sitting at the same place that the cliff broke, pressing his hands over his eyes as they now pained him. "Why am I hurting so badly...?" He put his hand over his chest, lifting it to look at his palm with his uncovered eye. A large patch of dark sand was on his glove, and he gasped and shook it off. "It's...it's still there!?" he grabbed at his emerald and held it up to his face, his hold tight on the emerald as if it could suddenly fly away.

"Please, please with the last of your strength, guide me to the closest emerald." He pressed the emerald to his chest, tears falling from his closed eyes. He was afraid. He was afraid for his life, and the life of the emerald he held dearly to his chest. A dark chuckle followed by a high pitched tiny giggle sounded out, and Shadow painfully look up. "Pitch...just leave, leave me alone."

"Ah Shadow, I have nothing against you, I just attacked simply because you did first." Pitch came out from hiding, Baby Tooth sitting on his bony shoulder. Shadow grabbed his head as a pounding headache nearly knocked him unconscious, hissing in pain. "Just leave..." Pitch walked closer, and Shadow's eyes widened as he saw darkness around the edges. "You don't want me to leave, you want answers, and I have them. If you just work with me and give me your voice, then it'll benefit for both of us." Shadow shakily stood, holding the emerald tightly, although his grip was strong enough to crush diamonds, the emerald welcomed the tight grip. It wanted him to do something, but he just didn't know what.

Pitch frowned, ignoring the huff Baby Tooth made. "Come on Shadow, do you know how fun'll it'll be? Working together? Pitch Black and Shadow, we can darken the world and scare everyone! Wouldn't it be fun? All you have to do is...stay away from the Guardians." Shadow's eyes narrowed. "I've told you to leave twice already, and I won't say it the third time." Pitch smirked "Oh, so you-?" Shadow whirled around, sending a punch straight to Pitch's jaw and knocking him off the cliff, Baby Tooth still flying where Pitch last stood.

As Shadow's fist made contact with Pitch, he felt...relief. The headache was much more bearable, and his eyes and chest felt much better. He smirked, looking up to Baby Tooth as she peered off the cliff. Shadow grabbed her tightly, squeezing tighter and tighter until-

* * *

Santa laughed, holding up a large bag of teeth. "I win again! WOOO HOO!" "SHH!" Bunny, Jack, and Tooth quickly shushed him, showing a blue hedgehog sleeping in his bed. "Huuwaa~!" He yawned, stretching and cracking his back. "Hn...Shadow, wanna race?" He started kicking hs legs, hugging his pillow close to his chest and face. "He know's Shadow!" Bunnymund whispered, Sandy pointing to picture of him and Shadow either running, sitting in the same tree, Shadow scaring Sonic, and both just standing next to each other, Shadow frowning while the blue hedgehog was smiling widely.

"It's Sonic," Tooth sighed "His baby teeth were so cute!"

Shadow flew in through the window, holding the emerald in his slightly bloodied hand. "I found you all..." Sonic's eyes flew open, sitting up. "SHADOW! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sonic rushed up to the hedgehog, tripping over his covers just to hug Shadow. "I thought...I thought you died, I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again." Shadow softly smiled, looking over to the other Guardians- who seemed to look saddened. Shadow hugged Sonic back, tears falling from his eyes. "Trust me Sonic, I missed you too."

Shadow sighed and pulled away, looking towards the window. "But, I have to go..." "Wait! Can't...can't you stay the night?" Shadow folded down his ears, whispering. "_Sonic, I did die from that fall, I'm dead, Sonic. But...Santa, Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Jack Frost, and Sandman are here, they want me to become the Guardian of Halloween. I want to be alive, trust me, I do. But...I must take care of this first..._" Shadow pulled away from Sonic, folding his ears down at Sonic's tears. He turned to the Guardians, jumping to the window. "I'll be back Sonic, you can count on me!"

They were now in the workshop once more, Bunny off in the corner while the others readied Shadow for his Guardian-hood ceremony. Bunnymund looked in the corner, spotting a completely black easter egg. "Hm?" He went to touch it, but Shadow shouted out in pain and fell to his knees, holding his head. Bunny gasped and rushed over, Shadow letting go of his head and slowly standing. "What was that mate?" Shadow shook his head, glaring down at the ground.

**_Shadow grabbed her tightly, squeezing tighter and tighter until- Baby Tooth stabbed Shadow's hand with her pointed beak, causing him to bleed and throw her. He snarled and shook his hand, frowning at the blood that he knew wouldn't come off. Shadow glared over to where he last threw Baby Tooth, only to find that she was gone. "Hmph, I wouldn't waste anymore of my time with that stupid fairy." He turned and sprinted off, jumping up and igniting his jet shoes._**

'Maybe I should've looked for that fairy...' He thought to himself, just now noticing Santa staring at him. "Huh?" Shadow dumbly mumbled, tilting his head. "Do...Do you swear to become the Guardian of Halloween, to let the children have fun, pass out candy, and make costumes? To protect the children from the evil doers, and to go out your way to help someone in need?" Shadow folded down his ears. 'Maria always wanted me to do this...in he dying breath, she wanted me to make people happy...'

He smiled, took a deep breath, and looked up to the sky. "This is for you, Maria."

With another sigh, he faced North. "I..."

* * *

_Not sure if cliffhanger. Also, the last chapter (Before this one) Had only two mistakes I didn't fix, sorry. Shadow is going through a few emotional and physical problems, one with him seeing Sonic, and another with him still being...corrupted. The emerald holds all the information you need._

_Lastly, can I please have one review? Please :D?_

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. Black Sand!

**Alright...Not sure how I feel about this chapter...**

**_Onto the story!_  
**

* * *

_Shadow folded down his ears. 'Maria always wanted me to do this...in he dying breath, she wanted me to make people happy...'_

_He smiled, took a deep breath, and looked up to the sky. "This is for you, Maria."_

_With another sigh, he faced North. "I..."_

* * *

A headache cut him off, but he attempted to shake it off. "I swe-..." He couldn't focus, his eyesight was blurred, and he felt hard grit slide under his skin, rubbing his flesh raw. "I..." his throat was sore and dry, his "I swear" dying off on his lips. Shadow tried to push through the pain, he was so close! He could say it! "I swear!" He hissed, falling to his side to curl up. Sandy flew close, reaching out to touch the writhing hedgehog. He yanked his hand back, black sand sliding away from Shadow's body before completely covering him. The sand slid away, showing that Shadow was no longer there.

Pitch circled the black hedgehog with admiration. "Well, I have to give you your props, you withstanded and fought my sand for hours before breaking down. But, you felt it, didn't you?" "Felt what?" Shadow was standing, half of his body covered in the black sand, his right eye a bright orange. His entire left side was still normal, his left hand clutching the emerald while his right was in a tight fist. "When you hit me- you felt relief, didn't you? You felt better when you were touching the source of your pain, the further away, the worse it feels." "No," Shadow's left side growled. "When you were closer, it felt like my head was going to split in half..."

Pitch rolled his eyes, and the right side of Shadow reached over to take the emerald. Shadow extended his left arm, hissing. Pitch huffed "Still trying to fight it? Face it, you lost. Give up already." Shadow went to shake his head, but the other side of his neck was stiff. "N-no, shut up...Shut **UP!**" Shadow roared, but the other side of him was unaffected. "Give up, you'll be happy this way. No more pain, the world is ours." Shadow squeezed his eye closed, the emerald shining in sympathy.

He could see out the corrupted eye, hear out of the ear, and use every sense on the other side- but he wished he _couldn't_. His corrupted vision had a milky white sheen, his ear was filled with dulled static, his other half felt cold and numb, but raw from the sand constantly shifting over the skin and fur, breaking it off and leaving it bare. He opened his eye, glaring at Pitch. "No!" Pitch growled and pressed his palm to Shadow's forehead, and the hedgehog tried to run, but his other half was still stiff. He sent a kick upwards, catching Pitch in his stomach and knocking his back. Shadow called to the emerald, begging for some sort of comfort- some sort of help.

"I see...we must break you of this disobedience!" Pitch went to slap Shadow, but stopped. If he struck him, the other side would get hurt in the process. He couldn't damage his work now, not after he worked so hard to get that far. "...Gah!" He shouted out, turning away. Shadow stared down at the emerald, focusing so he cut off the understanding to his other side- his now hated side._ He _wouldn't know what the real side was thinking, and if he did, he wouldn't understand it. 'What are you trying to tell me? Why can't...' He stopped in mid thought, hearing multiple thumps.

North, Tooth, Jack, Sandy, and Bunny jumped down into Pitch's hide out.

Jack began fighting against Pitch with shards of ice sent from his staff, while the rest gasped and looked over Shadow. "Help...me- He is in no help, he's completely fine!" Shadow's bad half attempted to back away, but with his other side limp and weak, it threw him off. They landed on their rump, fighting to stand and to stay seated at the same time.

Jack slammed his staff on Pitch's arm, only for the evil Guardian to grab it. Dark sand swirled around Jacks staff, and he quickly dropped it and backed away. Sandy jumped forward and grabbed Pitch in a sand lasso, swinging him around and throwing him against the floor.

Tooth gasped, turning her head to see countless tiny fairies locked away in cages, all having white eyes- _besides Baby Tooth's orange ones._ She ran up to them, only to see that each fairy glared down at her like she was a waste to the world. Bunnymund yanked her back as one dashed out the cage to stab her, dodging Sandy's whip as it sailed a few inches away from the fairy.

North was attempting to talk to Shadow, to understand better, but his evil half either interrupted with wrong information or covered their mouths all together. Shadow hissed and gathered what little train of thought he had left and looked around the room with a narrowed eye, only to twitch his evil ear. He could _hear_ Baby Tooth's thoughts. 'Why...can't I control myself? What have I done?' His ear twitched once more, and he could hear each fairies thoughts. Each thought about what they could do, or why they couldn't control their bodies.

He looked down to the emerald, and nodded stiffly.

Shadow started giving in to the pain, and Pitch stopped fighting to gasp. "Finally! Lend me your voice!" Shadow fully gave in, dropping the emerald so he wouldn't defile it once more.

"Oh, I'll lend it to you alright..."

Shadow **_howled_**, throwing his head and arms back. He gave in to _everything._ His losses, his anger, his inability to see Maria, the pang in his heart at Sonic's tears, every shot he heard ring off the Ark walls, Maria's pained yelp.

He let it all out in one pained howl.

The guardians fell deaf, Pitch clutching his ears, Bunnymund nearly passing out, Jack curling onto himself, Santa facing away, Tooth flying out of the hole...Sandy just smiling.

Shadow stopped his howl, the sands still sticking his form. His fur was rubbed off in a few places, his skin raw under the thin pelt. His right eye was blurry, his ear feeling clogged, his nose bleeding, the entire side still stiff. The sand slid off each fairy, Tooth's feathers growing back, Jack's staff returning to normal.

All seemed fine, but Shadow couldn't help a dark, low chuckle.  
"You _**WERE**_ right...this feels much better..."

* * *

Okay, as you can tell, Shadow's had a loud and powerful shouting voice (Sonic 06, Shadow the Hedgehog, and almost every freaking game he is in he shouts loudly.) So I put that in. And why does Pitch want him so badly? With Shadow's strength, willpower, and voice, he could distroy buildings and ruin everyones lives. The emerald was telling him to use the dark powers to save himself, but he had gotten it wrong.

Alright, thanks- WAIT!

I forgot to say, each chapter is getting shorter, so I'm going to skip two days to make it longer. _This story is nearing it's end._

Thanks for reading!


	6. Halo infinity!

Okay, Sorry about the wait. I wanted to make this longer, but my fingers hurt! D:

Anyway, more prepping and action rather than anything happening, I'll improve my writing.

Onto the story!

* * *

Shadow stood taller, proud of his corrupted self. He didn't regret it at all, the pain was replaced with the need to hurt and scare, to make children hate and loathe everything. He narrowed his orange eyes, a wicked smirk stretching across his now dark brown muzzle. "Thanks, Pitch. I **really** needed this." Shadow growled out, turning his head to the almost giddy evil guardian. "No need to thank me, now lets get to-" "Ah-ah-ah," Shadow cut him off, pinching his lips closed with his clawed fingers. "You're of no use to me, and I don't want you sniffing around in my business." He lifted Pitch by his lips, draining every ounce of power from him before tossing the useless guardian behind him. "I'll be taking the area, then." Shadow hissed and turned to the still caged fairies, craning his neck to the side and grinning at the loud and sickening crack it made. "I see no purpose for keeping you pure." He raised his hand, the sand from the ground floating up and covering the panicked and squealing fairies.

"Alright, your first job is to get them all out."

Each fairy nodded quickly and dashed out the cage, grabbing handfuls of wherever they could grab on the struggling guardians and throwing them out the hole- even managing to toss North out as well.

**_(-At the bottom of the cliff-)_**

A small growl was heard as a once white bear turned on his side. "Urgh..." he coughed, pushing himself back up to his paws. He hated talking, so there was no point in talking to himself. Every part of him ached, and his fur was rubbed off to the point where his bare skin was left out in the cold air. Black sand coated the ground where he landed, some still stuck on his body. With a wince, Bark held his mostly damaged shoulder and closed his nearly blind eye, limping towards lights. He was lucky he landed on his backpack, but no so lucky for the hedgehog that had to fall with him...his head hit the ground before he did, so he dragged him on his stomach and attempted to wake him. Bark hissed and shook off the memory, he just remembered a man tapping his shoulder, he didn't know _why_ he attacked that hedgehog. But he was glad, that sand prevented him from dying. He was still _hurt,_ but he didn't die.

"Bark! Bark what happened to you!?" A bunny quickly asked, one arm robotic while the rest of her organic. He shrugged, only to wince again from moving his shoulder. "Come on, wait- what's this sand doing here?"

**_Shadows_**

Shadow crouched in front of Pitch's globe, a wicked smile on his face. "Alright...Halloween's coming up...just a few more days, it'll be most _fun_ I'd ever have!" He jumped up, landing on the half globe and glaring down at the lights. "I'll teach you all how **fun **it is to be _scared._" He chuckled, standing to his full height and stepping off the large sphere, stepping on the fairies that flew down to form steps. Each let out a small sound of his weight landing on them, but none dared to challenge Shadow.

**_Guardians_**

Santa sighed, resting his head in his hands. "What are we gonna do? He's...corrupted now-Because of you!" North stood and pointed at Pitch- who they brought to the workhouse blindfolded (Because he didn't have any powers anyway). "You did this to him! If you didn't mess with him, he wouldn't of done any of this!" Pitch stood "Well if your 'man in the moon' didn't pick him, I wouldn't of had anyone to mess with!" Jack held up a hand, sighing. "Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. Shadow swore to be the guardian of Halloween, and we all know that it's coming up in five days. We have five days to stop him, and _only_ five days." Bunnymund hopped next to him "And he's more dangerous now, plus he's got your powers." Pitch growled, rolling his eyes and leaning back on the spare chair he was given. "What makes you think you can win? He beat me without a second thought, and took my powers in a blink of an eye. What makes you think you can stand a chance?"

The group was silent for a few seconds, before Sandy looked up and tapped Tooth, forming a picture of a hedgehog over his head. He pointed to a blue ribbon, then the picture again. "Sonic!" Tooth gasped "Great thinking Sandy! We could use Sonic's help!" Bunny's hear twitched, pointing over to a corner once more. "Sounds good, but how are we gonna get him?" He left to find out what was so important in that corner. He found his easter egg once more, this time it was an inky black with wisps of dark aura coming up from it. "Hmm..." He picked it up, only to quickly drop it. It shattered once it hit the ground, showing that it was hollow. Sand spread across his paw, so he attempted to brush it off with his other. "We could visit his house again, I'm pretty sure he'll help!" North added, scratching his cheek as he thought. Bunny started panicking as the sand spread on both paws instead, the sand he managed to brush off landing on his feet and spreading up.

"Help!" Pitch looked up, only to laugh "Looks like my sand found you!" North growled, "Not your sand, it's Shadow's sand now." Bunny's eyes went wide as the sand spread over his limbs, numbing them. "Oh please...oh Please **NO!**" The sand instantly backed up, leaving his fur but staying on the ground. "W-what?" The sand started advancing, and he looked up to the shocked group. "**NO! LEAVE US ALONE!**" The sand moved back, until it disappeared altogether. "It..." Tooth stuttered "It heard us...it listens to shouting! We have a chance!" North turned to where his sleigh would be, but stopped to turn around and blindfold Pitch.

"Can't take any chances, now can we?"

**_Shadows_**

Shadow's ears twitched as he walked around the stone hide out, listening to any and every sound he could. He mostly heard his footsteps and the few shifting sounds of the fairies moving around the cave. Something hit his foot and he looked down to it, tilting his head. It was the chaos emerald, the negative chell seeming to eat away at the rest of the emerald. Shadow frowned. He didn't feel...anything. He didn't feel sad that the emerald was dying, he didn't feel any emotions. That would of scared him...but he just didn't seem to care.

He reached down to grab the emerald, but it seemed to flare out a warning. Fed up about the stupid gem, he kicked it away and went on scouting the rest of the underground cave.

**_Guardians_**

Pitch screamed and shouted in pure terror as North flew the reindeer sleigh into town, not even Bunny screamed that loud. "Geez mate, calm down!" Pitch screamed louder. Santa groaned and landed the sleigh out of site, jumping up and across the buildings. "Come on!" He playfully chuckled, Jack, Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth followed, Pitch having to run up behind them as he was unable to fly. "Wait-!" He huffed "Wait up!"

Sonic was sitting on his bed, holding a controller in his hand with two chopsticks hanging out the side of his mouth. His eyes were narrowed as his sight was glued on the TV screen. "Run...run...ru- OH COME ON! Where did that grenade come from!?" He huffed and waited to respawn, watching the player that killed him. "You suck!" He frowned and crossed his arms, hearing a laugh over his mic. "Sorry Sonic, I'm just better at this game!" Tails sheepishly spoke over the mic, Sonic just huffing loudly. "Hmph, see if you'll get any candy this Halloween!" Sonic's window sprung open and he stifled a yelp, glaring at the guardians that suddenly busted in. "Alright Tails, I'll call you later and we can have a rematch." Tails playfully groaned and agreed, Sonic folding back his ears and exiting the match.

"Is there ANY reason why you scared me like that!?" Sonic barked, throwing his controller down. "Eh, sorry mate but there is more important things than...is that Halo infinity?" Bunny sat down cross legged, grabbed the controller, and started playing. "...Anyway," Jack started. "We need your help, Shadow is under the control of Pitch's black sand and-!" "PEW! Got ya!" North glared at Bunny, who didn't notice. "And we need your help, you know Shadow the best, right?" Sonic nodded, his eyes lowered. "He's...under control? By who again?"

Pitch raised his hand. "Me."

Sonic snapped his head up, his fur turning a much darker shade until it was almost black. Hie eyes became a full white, and his spines raised until they were similar to Shadow's. "THEN YOU BETTER CHANGE HIM BACK!" Pitch reared back, hiding behind North's large body. "I can't! He has my powers!" "OH COME ON! That was cheating! He glitched through the wall!" Bunny yelled in the background. Sonic hissed as he calmed down, narrowing his eyes as his fur became his normal color. "And what do you want me to do about it?"

* * *

Alright, I don't really like this one so much. Sorry if nothing much happened, or if there's not any humor, I was trying to write this prep up what's gonna happen next. Pretty disappointing, I know.


	7. Costumes!

Okay, I'll start out by saying OMG SO MUCH YAY! I want to give a small shout out to Shadow7104, Reena95, and bearvalley3365 for making my life awesome. You three helped me write this chapter.

Onto the story!

* * *

=== Three more days until Halloween===

Sonic smoothed down his ears for the umpteenth time that day, keeping his ears pinned down while he began slamming his head on the wall. The guardians repeated everything at least four hours a day, and Sonic could never sit still for four hours- not even for two minutes! "Alright, Sonic you will have to-" "Distract Shadow by running around." Sonic cut off the jolly man, his ears lazily drooped to the sides of his head. Santa frowned, turning to Bunny. "And you?" "Sonic will lead him to me, and I'll send him through my tunnel and into a safe area." Tooth came in "Where Sandy here will tie him down and I will try to get him to change back." North nodded, lastly pointing at Pitch. "And as much as I hate to say this, you will have to take your powers back." North groaned while Pitch smirked, rolling his eyes.

"What if it goes wrong?"

Bunny asked, his ears similar to Sonic's as the hedgehog now listened in. "Well, you remember that energy he got when he was first here, right? What if he...he uses that power and our plan wouldn't even work. What then?" There was a long pause, Sonic sighing. "Then...I don't know, but it shouldn't come to that. Just hope that it doesn't come to that."

==Shadow==

"Alright...just...just three more days." Shadow's head suddenly lurched to the side, popping his neck and forcing it to cramp up. "Urgh!" He started to hate the sudden movements the sand made him do, he wasn't in control, and whenever it did move it nearly cracked a bone. "Can you stop that." He growled, glaring up at the fairies as they buzzed around. Some had small cameras, some had audio captures, and the rest were just back up. "Alright, I want every. Single. Inch of this town covered in cameras. I want you to cover the Tooth Palace, Santa's workshop, Jack's hide out, Bunny's Den, and Sandman's cloud. I want to know EVERYTHING that happens. And if you fail me..." He chuckled, his head facing downwards "I **WILL** find _you_, and you **WILL **_pay_!"

"Now...MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Each fairy scrambled to fly to where they were destined, all flying out the entrance/exit. "Three more days..." He mumbled, feeling something tap his shoulder. He growled, his eyes staying forward. "What is it?" Baby Tooth flinched at his tone, showing him the chaos emerald once more. Shadow snatched it from the fairy's hand, glaring down at the emerald. "What do you want!? I gave in, like you asked! Now stop!" He threw the emerald down, not noticing how the dark shell was nearly gone.

==Finding out==

Sonic stood on the top of the globe, looking down to the many lights. "Each light is a kid, right?" North nodded, pointing to the Station Square. "And it seems like Shadow's gonna hit here." Sonic folded down his ears and visibly deflated. "Station Square? He's just not gonna stop...It's just gonna get worse." Bunnymund looked up from his arm wrestling match between him and Pitch. "Whaddya mean?" Pitch's hand hit the table and he was sent crashing to the ground. Sonic ignored that. "Shadow's hit West of Station Square before, and it took months to get it fixed. It was so destroyed that the other sides didn't have water or food, anything for the matter. All of the lights were cut off- all power, really." Sonic looked down to where North had pointed. "He had an army, but he's alone this time! As long as we stick together, we'll be fine." Sonic jumped off the globe, giving his trademark thumbs up. "I'm counting on it!"

==Elsewhere==

Sally chuckled darkly, admiring the shiny black sand that covered her body. "Hey Bunnie, lets spar!" Bunnie smirked and punched the chipmunk without a second thought, the sand covered her as well. It left her robotic limbs undamaged, although they still weren't in her control. Antonie jumped down the stairs, crashing into Bark. "Watch it you stupid fox!" Bark howled, slamming his now black paw into the coyote's back. "How DARE you!?" Antonie screeched, about to hit Bark back until his sand forced him to stand still. He felt drawn towards a stronger power, and the other three characters in the hide out soon followed. They left the hide-out and walked into town, bumping into everyone they could see.

Lightning Lynx was among some of the people they bumped into. "Hey watch it- what?" He looked down to the sand that was spreading across his body, starting to panic. "What did you do!?" He backed away, grabbing onto the closest thing he could find- which was Flying Frog.

==The day before Halloween==

"Where's Sonic? He was supposed to go costume shopping with all of us!" Amy complained, looking down to her wrist as if there was a watch there. "Come on Amy, we can shop without him." Tails sighed, having stood at the entrance of the mall for over an hour. "Yes Ms. Amy, Mr. Sonic might have a surprise costume." Amy sighed, petting Cream's head. "Yeah, I should stop worrying- hey, what's that?" Amy pointed up to a small fairy, it was taking a picture of her. Tails and Cream looked up, but it was already gone. "What are you talking about?" Amy frowned, tilting her head. "I guess I was imagining it..."

Tails looked down, a smile breaking out. "Hey look, it's Aunty Bunnie!" Tails starting waving, Cream and Amy following. Bunnie started running towards them, and Tails' smile started wavering. "Uh...why is she speeding up?" Bunnie gained more and more speed, Tails getting to see that Bunnie wasn't covered with shadows...Sonic jumped into the way, shouting loudly. Bunnie covered her ears and shifted away, sprinting past them. "Don't stay out here at night! I might not be here to save you next time!" Sonic scolded, rubbing his sore throat. "What?! You stood us up!" Amy growled "We were out here for over an hour waiting for you!" Sonic grew tense. "Sorry...I forgot, I was just bus-" "Don't give us the "I was busy." again, what were you REALLY doing?"

Sonic sighed, his eyes casted downwards. "I don't want to say this in front of Cream and Tails." "Just say it!" Amy snapped. Sonic folded his hands, popping his fingers. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Shadow died. And now...he's planning to distroy Station Square on Halloween." Amy gasped, Tails covering Cream's ears although it was too late for that. "I...I'm working with some people that will help me stop him. I don't know who just ran past, but just promise me that you all will stay safe."

Sonic took off, running through countless streets to find Shadow's lone apartment. He broke in through the window, looking around the empty room. "Oops-!" Rouge gasped, sitting up from Shadow's cabinet with an armful of jewels. "Rouge? What are you doing here?" Rouge flinched at his voice, holding a particular sharp jewel at him. "I should ask you the same, sugar." Rouge sighed, relaxing. "So you haven't figured it out either...?" Rouge tilted her head, picking up another jewel to stuff into her stolen pile. "Figured what out? Is Shadow on his way home or something?!" Rouge panicked, but Sonic shook his head. "Nevermind, I would just not steal those, you know." With that, he walked into another room. He was looking for something that would easily distract Shadow- So he thought a picture of Maria, or a costume of her would work.

Rouge followed him, dropping few crystals and jewels every so often. "What do you mean?" Sonic shook his head, looking though Shadow's drawers. "Tell me, Sonic!" "He's dead, okay?!" Sonic snapped, picking up a framed picture of Maria and turning to leave the bedroom. Rouge dropped the jewels to the ground, sitting on the closet thing, which was Shadow's bed. "Wh-what...? How? When did this happen?" Sonic looked down to the picture, freezing at the door. "He fell off a cliff around a week ago..." "What was he doing so close to a cliff? How do you know?" Sonic gripped the picture tighter until his knuckles turned white. "He protected me from Bark- or what looked like Bark, he was all back like he fell into paint. I hurt my leg, and I wasn't fast enough to go get help. He was holding onto the edge of the cliff, and Bark was holding onto his legs. He couldn't pull up, and I couldn't get close without the cliff breaking apart...he...he told me to run, and just fell..." Sonic flinched when Rouge hugged him, resting his head on the door.

Tears started falling down from his closed eyes as he struggled not to sniff. "I just...I just need to go, alright Rouge?" Rouge nodded and let him go, Sonic instantly feeling upset from the lack of comfort. He pounded his fist on the door before roughly yanking it open, storming out of the room and the apartment complex altogether.

-Later-

Sonic left the picture in his room, going downstairs and fixing himself a chilly dog. Blaze jumped through Sonic's bedroom window. "Hey Son-" She paused, looking around. "Where is he?" She looked down to his bedside table, picking up the picture. "Oh what a cute dress, I can make this for Silver to wear on Halloween." She chuckled evilly, taking the picture with her as she left. Sonic came up to his room, holding a plate full of five chilly dogs. He looked down to his table and gasped, setting down his plate and looking on the ground. "Where's the picture!?" He ducked down and looked under the bed and under the table, standing back up. "Did I take it downstairs-No, I was empty handed. Where is it!? There was only one picture in his drawer!"

==With the Guardians, 14 hours left==

"Alright! Sonic's back, did you get the picture?" Jack asked, Sonic's ears pinned to his skull. "I _had_ it." North looked up, Sandy doing the same. "What do you mean, _had_?" Sonic sighed. "I had it, I brought it home, left it on my table and went to go get a snack. When I came back, it was gone." "GONE!? We needed that picture!" Bunny yelped, making Tooth flinch. "Shouting at him wont get the picture any faster!" Sonic's ears lifted back into place. "I don't know what happened- I wasn't gone for more than a minute!" Pitch chuckled, his laugher growing until he had to hunch over as he started coughing. "Urg, huh. I mean, now it looks like you have no hope now." Sandy grabbed Pitch with his sand whip and started slamming him around the room, the two going ignored. "Anyway, it looks like we have to go with the original plan. Unless there's another picture?" Bunny asked, his eye full of hope. "I wish, that was the only one."

"So, lets just hope nothing happens."

==Shadow (Again)==

Shadow looked over the multiple pictures the fairies took while voice clips played in the background. Each voice was playing over each other, but he could tune into one and quickly switch to the other. "So...Sonic was trying to distract me with a picture of Maria? Hah, like I would fall for that." He smirked, hearing a howl. He jumped out the mouth of the cave and raised his arms, the howl getting louder. "Yes! My minions finally made it...with no scratches, I presume." Lightning Lynx slowed to a stop next to Shadow, sitting on his haunches. "No sir." Shadow nodded and ruffled the fur on the Lynx's head, pointing towards Station Square. "Lets march on- the time is near for our plan to be complete. Operation: The Best Halloween Ever by Project: Shadow 005S!"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, I had writers block AND I had countless amounts of papers to fill out and write. I did type a little when I could, but I always fell asleep right before I could finish a paragraph. So everyday I would log on and see my Reviews and Favs and Followers and squeeze out a little time to write. Thank you all for inspiring me and for waiting. I love you so much!

Thanks for reading!


	8. MARIIAAA!

Alright, it's almost over! It's been a good run folks, but I think it's almost done!

Onto the story!

(_P.S if you find any mistakes, send my a PM or a review and tell me what word/paragraph_)

* * *

Around the world, many kids woke up to the early alarms they had set just before falling asleep. Today was the day of Halloween, the day of free candy, costumes, running around, and tricks. Some woke up and threw on their costumes and grabbed their buckets, some ran downstairs and picked up a carton of eggs and toilet paper, while others hit the snooze button on the alarm and fell back into a wonderful slumber.

Shadow stood atop a lampost, smirking widely. None of them could see him, and he was somewhat grateful for that. He watched a teen- most likely 14- throw eggs at a house and press toilet paper on one smeared egg, running around the house and throwing the roll over the roof. Bark lumbered out from a bush, walking up behind the teen and huffing. The teen froze and slowly turned, and Bark roared in his face. The boy let out a girlish scream and ran off, telling his unbelieving friends about the bear. "Nice job, Bark." Shadow growled out, telling him to hide off somewhere else.

It was the start of Halloween, he was even getting _started_ yet.

== With the Guardians ==

"We should head out now." Sonic stressed, already knowing that Shadow was up to something. "We can wait, Sonic. It's still the middle of the morning, the kids aren't even up yet." Bunnymund mumbled, halfway paying attention as he was more involved with playing Halo Infinity. "No, if I know Shadow, he's always up bright and early and he's always a step ahead. We should go now." "It can wait, plus all the children are sleep." Santa babbled out, also playing the game. "Uh-huh...Kids are always sleep on a snow day..." Jack continued playing, playing against the two. Sonic had yet to notice, as he was staring out of the window his arms crossed. "You're not listening to me, Shadow's already-Hey! Stop playing my game!"

Sonic turned and stood in front of the screen, making the four- Sandy was playing as well- react and try and look around him. "Guys, we have Halloween to save and Shadow to stop, but you're all sitting here playing this mind numbing game!" Sonic snatched the main controller out of Bunnymund's paws and pressed the home button, exiting the game and turning it off. He then pulled out the plug, glaring at the guardians while tapping his foot.

"Oh..." Tooth groaned, laying on her side in a hammock facing away from the group. Sonic looked over to her, his ears smoothing down in worry and sympathy. "Are you okay?" Tooth shivered, more feathers falling to a pile beneath her. "No." Was all she said, her wings folding down on themselves. Sonic sighed, looking to the rest of the guardians. "What happened?" North sighed, standing with a bit of a struggle. "I don't know, when you went to get that picture she just stopped talking. She just kept laying around and loosing feathers. W still collect teeth for her, but..." Sonic nodded, walking close to the almost bare fairy. "Tooth...?"

He turned her over, seeing black sand quickly cover her entire being. He yelped and jumped back, Tooth springing up with her now shredded wings fluttering. The now corrupted fairy smiled, her teeth now sharp to a point. "RAAH!" She flew out the window, flying off to who-knows-where. Sonic looked up from his place on the ground, a terrified look taking over his features as he stared at the window. "W-wha- Sha..." He held his hands over his eyes "Oh Chaos no..." Jack walked over to Sonic, helping him up. "What?" Sonic shook his head, removing his shaking hands from his eyes. "That wasn't Shadow...that wasn't Shadow who was running...Shadow's not alone, he has a corrupted army!"

Jack shook Sonic by his arms, forcing him to stop and calm down. "What are you trying to say?!" Sonic blinked, shaking in his spot. "When I went to get the picture, I ran past my friends, Amy, Tails, and Cream. Something was running at them, and I thought it was Shadow. But...it didn't look like him when they got closer. I know now...it WASN'T Shadow...if anyone is touched by that sand now, it instantly takes them over...we have no chance of saving anyone." Sonic dropped his head, forcing tears away from his eyes.

== With Shadow ==

"Ah...looks like my other dog is here." Shadow chuckled, pushing Tooth into a sitting position next to him. Some kid giggled and pointed to Sally- who was sitting on the edge of someone's roof- "A gargoyle!" Sally smirked and jumped down, knocking the kid to the ground. "AH! who are you!?" The kid screamed, scrambling to pick up his dropped candy and to get away at the same time. "Your mom." Sally gurgled. The kid sniffed "You're not my mom!" Sally chuckled and knocked the candy out the kid's hand "OH_ riiiight_, your mom's fatter and uglier than me." The kid ran away crying, not even attempting to pick up his candy. "Nice job, Sall."

Sally nodded and stuffed the candy into her mouth, running off somewhere else as the kid came back, holding his mom's hand and pointing up to where Sally used to be. "See- wait wha-?" The mom frowned and grabbed his hand, dragging him back home.

== With the Guardians ==

Sonic stood on the edge of Santa's sleigh as it flew into town, watching helpless teens and kids run away in terror. "What a shame...they haven't done anything to deserve this." Jack nodded, before gasping. "Tooth! There she is!" Bunnymund looked over the edge of the sleigh before yelping, pulling back and into his seat. "We're so high up!" Sonic ignored them, jumping out the sleigh and curling into a ball. Before he could make contact with Shadow, the corrupted hedgehog jumped up. Sonic missed and crashed into the pavement, standing with a grunt. "Ugh man...you shouldn't leave me hangin' like that." Shadow chuckled sheepishly "Oh sorry, I guess that wasn't expected- wait I'm supposed to be mean to you!" He growled and glared at him, Tooth standing and flying off.

"Alright Dog, be back." Shadow sighed, seeing the sun slowly go down. "Yes..." Sonic brushed off his fur, looking back up to Shadow. "Huh? What did you say?" he mocked, making Shadow growl. "I said Yes!" "Huh? What did you say? I can't hear you over your giant ego!" Sonic laughed, but Shadow growled louder. "Don't tempt me, hedgehog!" "What's that? I'm sorry, it seems like your ego's drowning you out again-!" "RAHH!"

Shadow jumped down and ran after Sonic, the blue hedgehog running out of town. "Sally, Bunnie, Antonie, stop him!" Sonic slowed, Antonie jumping into his way with his claws raised. Sally grabbed Sonic's arms and held him back, Bunnie helping drag Sonic to the ground. He struggled against them, forcing the sand to stay away from him.

A teen walked across the street, saw Sonic, and walked back the way he came.

Bunnymund jumped out of the grounded sleigh, rolling between Shadow's legs and kicking up. Shadow groaned and fell to his side, holding his hands in his lap. "Where'd you learn that?" Sonic asked underneath the pile of bodies.

"Halo Infinity."

Bunny roared and ran up to Shadow, many mobians jumping into his way and blocking him. "WooHOO!" he turned at the sound, seeing a duck holding a bomb riding a frog with flight goggles on. "Wat." Bean threw the bomb, knocking Bunnymund back with the force as Flying frog pinned him down, giggling in his face.

== Elsewhere ==

Silver groaned under the black cloak, ignoring Blaze. "I told you not to touch my fish, and what did you do?" "Touch you fish..." he mumbled under his breath, walking farther away from the cat although she caught up with him. "Yep, and here's the punishment. Now take that cloak off! You look silly." "Oh as if just wearing a _dress _wasn't silly enough." He threw off the cloak and huffed, crossing his arms. He was wearing a blue dress and a blonde wig, a blue headband holding the hair down. It didn't help that he was blushing. "I hate you so much." "Aw, that's so cute." Silver sighed and stomped off nearly tripping over his dress. "Silver wait up! I'm sorry but you just look so cute!"

== XD ==

Shadow stared at North and Sandy, as they were the only two left. "Oh Sandy...I know you don't wanna fight _me._ Last time you fought Pitch you just...kerplunked." He harrumphed "I have the same powers as him, so do you _REALLY_ want to fight?" Shadow's eyes darted to the side as he saw Pitch climbing out of the sleigh, ignoring him for the time being. Sandy's determined stare faltered slightly, remembering what happened. 'No, I'll never give up on my team.' He thought, frowning. Shadow sighed "Oh boo, I really wanted you to give up." With that he sent a black sand lasso to him, Sandy countering it. Sandy tried to lift him, but found that he couldn't! "Ha, I laugh at your pathetic attempt." He threw Sandy upwards, forming an bow and arrow out of sand and pointing it to him. Sandy had a panic attack, but North dived forwards and knocked Shadow down.

Shadow roared and kicked him off, the sand leaving his body but staying connected to his back, long stilts being made out of them. He saw Tooth flying overhead, smirking as a plan filled his head. He growled and lifted a stilt, attempting to stab North and Sandy. "Stop running- I wanna squish you!" Shadow ran forward, knocking Sally, Bunnie, and Antonie off of Sonic. They crashed into Flying Frog, throwing him off and onto a nearby car. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Shadow gasped, before shaking his head. "I mean, RAAH!" North dodged another stilt, picking up Bunny and Sonic under his arms. He dived into an alley, seeing Sandy already there. "Okay, plan B-" "Wait, what's plan B?"

== With Silver and Blaze ==

Silver blinked, seeing thing over a building. "Hey Blaze, it's a thing." "A what?"

"A thing."

"Where?"

"Over there."

"Over where?"

"Right there!"

"I don't see it."

"Are you blind!?"

Silver turned, seeing that Blaze wasn't paying attention at all and was too busy playing with a fake ghost someone hung in their tree. Silver groaned and grabbed her by her collar, dragging her off towards the 'Thing'. "Wait, I didn't get it! It's still there!" Blaze whined, reaching out although the ghost was too far away to reach. "It'll still be there tomorrow." "But I wanna play with it now!" She clawed more, still getting nowhere as Silver continued to drag her. "You'll forget about it in ten seconds anyway!" Blazed paused, glaring at him. "That's just cold." "What is?" He sighed, not caring anymore.

"...I forgot."

"BLAZE!"

== I'm starting to like this! ==

Bunny nodded, rushing out and yelling up at Shadow. "You suck!" Shadow frowned and kicked him away, the jackrabbit instantly becoming dizzy and falling asleep. "Well that didn't work at all." Sonic mumbled, looking at the dozing bunny. "What now?" North shrugged, until he saw Tooth sitting on the wall (Yes, on the wall) next to Sonic. "Shadow! He's here!" Shadow ran over, smirking and wrapping his lasso around all three and holding them into the air. "Good job, Dog."

Shadow's ears twitched, turning around. He froze, seeing Silver through the white sheen of his vision. "M-Maria? You're alive...Oh Maria!" Shadow lowered his stilts and ran after him, dropping the three behind him as chased the terrified hedgehog. "HELP!" Sonic chuckled and ran up after him, grabbing Silver's hand as Santa tried to wake up Bunny. "Come on Silv', you need to follow me." "MARIIAA! COME HERE!" Shadow sang out, dropping into a four legged run before using his stilts again. "How am I supposed to run if I'm wearing a dress!?"

Silver whimpered and shook his head. following Sonic anyway. Blaze ran up to another ghost that was hung in the tree, swatting at it and hissing when it got too close. Bunnymund woke up to the sound of something constantly getting hit and looked up, seeing Blaze and gasping. "CAAAAATTTTT!" He turned and ran off, crashing into Sonic and knocking him down. Silver gasped and jumped over Sandy, only for Shadow to trip over him. "Ugh!" Bunny tapped his foot quickly, opening a hole everywhere in a panic. Silver, Sonic, North, Sandy, Pitch, Shadow, and Bunny falling into one of the multiple holes. They screamed as they slid down, crashing into an empty, grassy room.

Sandy took the chance to wrap Shadow up, the hedgehog not caring that he couldn't move, as long as he saw Maria- Silver.

-A few seconds later, Station Square.-

Blaze knocked the toy to the ground, finally noticing how boring that task was. "Wow." She turned, blinking. "When did THIS happen?" There were kids hanging on trees, one on the roof, there was candy and garbage everywhere, large puncture holes in the ground. A fire hydrant was broken off the ground, the water spraying up. Some cars were turned over, few mobians covered in sand hiding under or near them. One human was holding a broom, grumbling to himself while he swept at a puddle of water.

Blaze looked a bit longer, until she gasped. "Where's Silver!?" She ran around, falling into a hole and crashing into a grassy room. She looked up, seeing Silver. "Hey!" Silver was pushed against the wall, Shadow rubbing his head- quite aggressively- on Silver's chest. "Mariaaa..." Blaze looked between Shadow and Silver, deciding not to ask. "I think it's best if I don't know."

* * *

So, a bit more humor this time. I liked writing this one! It was funny. When I finish this I might add a little sequel!

Thanks for reeeaaading!


	9. Super Busy!

Well I'm Alive! Yay! I've been freakishly busy, so this chapter's shorter than the rest. I think there'll be one more chapter after this. Shadow becomes more normal towards the end.

Onto the story!

* * *

Sonic sighed after a few seconds of silence, looking to Silver. "Thank you so much, if it wasn't for your costume I wouldn't know WHAT would happen." Silver shook his head, only for Shadow to knock him down from the aggressive head rubbing. "Wait...costume?" Shadow froze, pulling away from Silver and eyeing him. "N-No! That's Maria- I don't know why I said costume!..." Sonic whimpered, his ears twitching. "Like I would believe **THAT**!" Shadow hissed, moving back and struggling against Sandy's sand rope. Silver squeaked at Shadow's booming voice "You're starting to sound like _Black Doom..._" He mumbled lowly. "**HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME!**" Shadow howled and broke out of his bonds, his sand stilts coming back as spidery legs.

He continued to howl, causing an earthquake in the small room. Everyone began to panic, the ceiling falling apart until Shadow could see the surface world again. He smirked and jumped out the hole, growling in his native 'Black Arms' tongue. He didn't know how he knew the language, but he didn't care much at the moment. he attached himself onto a building and punched through a wall, sticking his head through the hole and yelling at whoever was there- which was a young woman and around five other business people. They screamed as Shadow pulled his head out, the hedgehog grabbing onto a window and the newly made hole before planting two of his six stilts into the ground. He yanked and pushed, toppling the building over and climbing up another one.

Each corrupted mobian screamed happily towards their king, picking up cars and throwing them at smaller buildings. They tore up the road, ripped up fire hydrants, and chewed through electrical wiring.

== Somewhere in Space ==

Black Doom looked down to the Earth through his telescope, watching an ebony spider thing claw out of the ground. 'Eh, that hedgehog'll take care of it.' He thought to himself, until he heard it howl. "_Let the destruction __**RAIN**_!" Black Doom's three eyes went wide, knowing that raspy tone all too well. "Shadow..." He smirked. Whatever caused the hedgehog to snap did a good job at it, making him revert to his Black Arms side and call for the Armada. He didn't need to turn around to know that nearly half of his army was already leaving the ship and flying down to Shadow.

With a chuckle, he watched longer as he tore down a building and scale another. He paused, seeing more ebony mobians join in on the chaos. It took him a few seconds to understand that they were under Shadow's control, as he barked orders at them and they complied soon after.

== Back on Earth ==

Shadow growled, looking up to the sky as a red tornado touched down. The tornado dissipated, and in it's place were around 1,000 Black Arms soldiers. Shadow's mouth widened in a large smile and he quickly ordered them to tear up and distroy whatever they could, and they happily obliged.

Sonic groaned as he opened his eyes, seeing that he was trapped over a rock with a metal pipe sticking out of it. He threw it off and stood, scanning the area. Everyone else was knocked out, stuck under few rocks and some rubble. He created a small blue tornado and collected all of the trash in a pile, shaking everyone in hopes that they would wake up. Sonic lastly came to Pitch, a deep frown on his face. "Pitch, hey Pitch wake up." Sonic sent a kick to Pitch's side, and he quickly shot up in pain. "Well...you're better than nobody." Sonic sighed, grabbing Pitch by his collar and dragging the shocked evil guardian out of the ditch.

Sonic set him down. "Now, what do I do?" Pitch looked around, scared out of his mind. "I don't know..." Sonic gasped, ducking as a chunk of rock sailed over his head. "Well you're the only help I have, you have to know SOMETHING!" Pitch hummed, looking around. He noticed that Shadow was bare, having used his sand as the stilts. "Hit him directly!" Sonic growled and nodded, rushing around the stilted hedgehog before jumping up, crashing into him. Shadow let out a pained hiss, running off. Sonic attempted to spin dash him again, but Shadow placed a kid in front of him. Sonic tilted at the last minute, barely skimming a stilt and hurting himself in the process.

He dusted off the grit, Shadow staggering as his spidered leg was lopped off. It grew back nearly as fast as it was cut off. "You'll PAY for that!" Shadow threw the kid into the air, dashing off. Sonic gasped and raced off to the kid, grabbing the small boy and hissing. The boy was merely a crudely made doll. Sonic quickly looked up, seeing the rest of the guardians in an also poorly made jail cell made out of bent metal. Shadow was standing over the tank/cell, roaring out in his native tongue and tapping his spidered stilts on the metal.

Sonic's ears picked up the sound of a large machine and spinning blades, looking behind him to see tanks, armoured trucks with turret guns, helicopters, and many robots. Shadow huffed and jumped off the cage, his- now eight- spider legs breaking two foot long holes in the ground. He held up his hand, the Black Doom Armada and the Corrupted Mobians stopped in their tracks. Shadow smirked and pointed forward with his sharp claw, his eyes darting to the side to Sonic's shocked face.

Then, he felt it.

It was a sharp pang in his chest, like his body was wishing for him to break down and sob to his heart's content. His hand fell to his side, limp. Shadow didn't feel anything else for handful of seconds, before thoughts and feeling rushed at him at once. 'Why did I give in so easily? Why did I distroy this place? Why did I force these people to fight?' He shed a single tear, his eyes going wide.

'What have I done?'

Shadow waved his hands in frantic directions, scattering his army and confusing them with his wordless orders. Shadow lowered himself, the spider legs bent far to the ground in a crooked knot. "I'm so sorry...I caused all of this!" Slowly, each guardian woke up from their forced sleep, even Tooth next to them as her regular self. Jack saw Shadow first and broke out of the poor jail, flying up to the breaking hedgehog. Shadow's ears twitched at the sound of clicking, and he gasped. He could be seen? Shadow dashed off as an array of bullets shattered the ground, tripping over the broken roads and toppled cars.

"Stop! He's not bad!" Sonic yelled out, rushing up at the G.U.N officers. They ignored him, and one even pointed their gun at Sonic and growled for him to get out the way. Sonic frowned and ran off, coming up to an ebony frog. "HEEEEYYYY!" It screeched, jumping on Sonic and gripping his neck. Sonic was pinned to the ground, his head being slammed down at random intervals from the crazed frog. "You're SONIC right?" Another slam, tighter grip. "I've ALWAYS WANTED TO SEEEEEE YOOOOUUUU!" The grip tightened even further. He saw Sonic struggling, clawing at his wrists.

"Oh, can't breath? Don't worry, it'll be over so-"

A swift kick to his side sent Flying Frog off of him, letting Sonic get his well-needed breath back. Shadow lifted Sonic up from the ground, ducking into an alley to dodge more bullets. Sonic ran in after him, seeing Shadow panting and clutching his knees. Shadow's spider legs were quickly growing shorter as the sand fell off his body. "He's over here!" Jack yelled, aiming his staff at Shadow. Shadow gasped and rolled out of the way from an ice crystal, hitting his head on the wall and stunning himself. "No, stop it Jack! Shadow's good again!" Sonic yelled, but he went ignored. Shadow stood and shook off the dust, running out of alley.

Jack flew after Shadow, shooting shards of ice at the hedgehog. He finally had enough and made a patch of ice in front of him, making Shadow slip. Shadow skidded across the ice and tripped over the fallen body of Sally- apparently she didn't understand where the ice suddenly came from. Shadow jumped up and ran towards the cage, having messed up one of his shoes during his fall.

Shadow slowed to a halt. Who was he running from? A stupid snow maker with a stick? He heard Jack grunt behind him, and he turned to glare at the guardian. "I'm not corrupted anymore you idiot. Hit me and it will be the end of you." At Shadow's statement, Jack froze. The gunfire paused, and the Mobians and Armada stopped completely in their tracks. Sonic ran up, growling. "I was trying to tell you al-!" "Shut up, Sonic. You've had a lot to do in stopping me, and you did. I don't need your help anymore and so-help-me-Chaos if this all doesn't stop right now I'm going to Chaos Blast this planet apart and summon Dark Gia."

Shadow's threat sent the Mobians running, and GUN members quickly -and as quietly as possible- leave. The Armada stayed behind, but once they saw Shadow's slowly building red aura they turned tail. Sonic was upset that Shadow cut him off, but he was more worried about his life than his sentence. Shadow crouched to the ground, picking up a heavy rock and swiftly chucking it at Jack. Jack grunted and fell with a thud, holding his chest. Shadow calmly stepped on Jack's neck, holding him still and pulling out a gun. It was loaded with blanks, but Jack didn't need to know that. "Now listen closely, because I'm only going to say this once. You will free your 'friends' and stay put at the cage. If you move a single muscle, twitch, or breath too hard, I will hurt you."

Shadow took off the pressure, storing his gun as Jack sped off. Sonic cleared his throat, and although Shadow didn't look, one ear folded back so he could listen. "Uh...Shadow...?" "I did it again." Shadow growled, stomping his left shoe- which the rocks and dust stuffed within fell out of. "Did what?" "I destroyed a city- don't say it wasn't me doing it, it was me. I lost control, and destroyed a city. Who knows how many people I've hurt. But at this point, I don't care. I'm dead anyway, heh," At this point, there was a low chuckle under Shadow's words. "So it doesn't matter. I still did pretty good- look, I knocked down that building all by myself. Oh and look, those are the cars I slammed through the roof."

Shadow began walking, slowly picking up speed whenever Sonic got too close. They stood at the cage, seeing the guardians stiff and frozen in place. They seemed to holding their breath. "I didn't say you couldn't breath." Shadow slowly shook his head. "So I messed up pretty badly. Does this mean I'm still dead?" North frowned, looking at Shadow. "You were never dead in the first place, you just took up a spirit form. But the fact that you saw the error in your ways-" "Save me the sob-story. All I'm asking is if I can go back to my normal life."

"Yea," Bunnymund mumbled, having found a console that was half-way strewn out of the house- still plugged up and running the game Halo Infinity.

Shadow nodded, took a glance behind him at the destruction, and smirked. "Not it!" He shouted, running away.

* * *

So, what do you think? Not too violent I hope, because I don't want to change the rating. But, I like the way Shadow turned out at the end.

Review plz


End file.
